


Tag, You're It

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Some sort of non-gimm au, fluff and bother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tax season has come again, and this year it is time for the other half of the White Rose household to do her bit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag, You're It

Weiss broke the news over breakfast.

Ruby reacted precisely as she had predicted- minus the spray of soggy cereal. Weiss was very grateful her newspaper had been on hand to take the brunt of it.

“Wha- Ack! _I_  can’t do the taxes. I’m complete garbage with numbers!”

“And you won’t get any better without practice.”

Weiss noted, eyeing the milk-spattered article she had been vaguely interested in reading.

Oh well. It wasn’t the first time her plans had been derailed by one Ruby Rose…

“But- but-“ Ruby spluttered as her eyes went round with terror.

“But what if I screw it all up? What if we get  _audited?_ ”  

“Then they can take you away and I can enjoy having the house to myself for three to five years.”

Ruby glowered.

She kept right on glowering until Weiss rolled her eyes and leaned over to give her a gentle smack on the arm.

“Good lord, it’s a  _joke_  you dolt. In the event that agents do come knocking, I am more than willing to represent you myself free of charge. And you know what they say about a Schnee who puts their mind to something…?”

Ruby’s scowl melted into a grateful grin.

“’Schnee is synonymous with success’”

“Quite so.” Weiss preened.

“’-aaaand smooches’”

Weiss would have protested that last bit, but even one of the best lawyers in Remnant could not deny the truth when it was before her very eyes.

Or rather, when it pressing ever so sweetly against her lips.

Ruby drew back slowly, and it took a moment for Weiss to gather herself again. Once she had, however, her face twisted into a grimace.

“… You taste like false sugar and overly idealistic commercials.”

That earned her another kiss, this one placed considerately upon her cheek, and an even brighter smile.

“I’ll get started on the evil numbers right after the washing up.”

Promised Ruby as she settled back in her seat.

“And the commercials aren’t ‘overly idealistic’, they’re cute. Blake and Yang did the last one together you know.”

“I know.”

Weiss restrained a second roll of her eyes.

“You screamed like a raving fangirl when it came on and dragged me out of the  _shower_ to watch it.”

“You were already done anyway.” Dismissed Ruby with a tone so airy it made Weiss want to growl.

“I was barely even half dressed you little red- Oh for goodness sake!”

Ruby nearly choked on her cereal she was laughing so hard.

“B-barely half dressed, heheh!“ Her spoon rattle against the bowl with the force of her giggles.

“Get it, Weiss? You were  _bare_ -ly half dressed! Bare as in-“

Weiss balled up her napkin and pelted it at the younger woman with all her might.

It missed.

She was left to storm from the table with a muttered oath, leaving Ruby to collapse, paralyzed with mirth, among the remaining breakfast dishes.

A few moments later, an enormous stack of color-coded folders landed before the brunet with a soul crushing  _thud_.

Ruby’s laughter died with a squeak.

“If you’re done with that bowl of artificially colored mush, it would be my great pleasure to take over the washing today while  _you_  get a head start.”

A calculator, a fresh set of pencils, and a thick pad of legal paper were added to the pile, like a sadistic cherry placed atop an extra-large portion of hell.

“Don’t look so down, dearest. Put a dent in it by lunch time and I’ll take you out for coffee and whatever tooth rottingly sweet pastry you choose.”

Silver eyes flicked hopefully to the wall clock.

_Four full hours_  stared right back.

Weiss smirked at the look of horror on her beloved face and quite literally waltzed from the room.

“Don’t forget to have fun!”

Ruby whimpered. 


End file.
